A Clueless Cameron Mitchell
by Northwestern
Summary: Spoilers for Uninvited. Cameron Mitchell learns something from the new sheriff... General O'Neill is married? Who knew? Who's the lucky girl? Daniel and Teal'c have fun with Mitchell as he learns what the rest of the SGC has known for ten years. SJ establ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'd think you'd know if I owned Stargate SG-1. Sam and Jack would be married with little Jacob and Grace running around.

Er, and that's not happening, much to my dismay. So I don't own them, sadly.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

After being secluded for week, SG-1, Vala and General Landry were more than ready to head back to the SGC. As they all got into their cars, the new sheriff pulled up to General O'Neill's cabin,

Just as Cameron Mitchell was throwing his bag into the backseat of his car, for the second time, he might add, the sheriff approached him.

"I just wanted to thank you and your people for helping out with the situation last week," the sheriff said.

"No problem, it's our job," Mitchell replied.

"Your job involves hunting down dangerous beast-like animals?" the sheriff asked, obviously taking a new interest in the man.

"Not exactly," was Mitchell's quick reply.

Sensing that Cameron Mitchell was about to leave, the sheriff quickly changed the subject, "So how do you know Jack?".

"Uh… Actually General O'Neill's my boss. Or rather, my boss' boss," Mitchell clarified.

"Really? Tell him Brad said hello. I didn't catch him last month when he came down. Apparently, he brought his wife up to the cabin. Jack's a great guy, and I'm glad he decided to get remarried," the sheriff said.

"Wife? I didn't know the General was married?" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Uh.. yeah. Little over a year, I think. Jack was going to introduce me last month, but I had to go back home because of some family problems," the sheriff replied.

"Oh. Well, good bye then!" Mitchell yelled as he got into his car, still confused.

"Good bye and thank you again!" the sheriff replied as Mitchell sped away.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

SG-1 was eating lunch. They had just returned from the cabin and were ready to get back to work right away. Except for Vala, of course. However, at the moment she was off sexually harassing some poor airmen.

Cameron started the converstation after several moments of silence from his teammates, "So Jackson, find anything interesting during your nice trip to Europe while we were saving Earth again?"

Daniel gave him a look the told the rest of team of his findings. Daniel had found cryptic references to two of the worlds Morgan La Fay had shown him when the team was in Atlantis. He had also found several first and second hand accounts of several experiments Merlin had conducted. Of course, all of this was in ancient, so it took awhile to get through.

"That sounds most promising for our battle against the Ori, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, quiet until now.

Already bored with this topic of conversation, Cameron changed the subject to one he had been curious with for a few days now.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if any of you knew if General O'Neill was married? The new sheriff at the cabin mentioned that the General had been there with his wife." Cameron said.

The rest of SG-1 stared at him for a moment. Teal'c's face then took a calm posture. Daniel, on the other hand, looked as though his eyes were popping out of his skull, and meanwhile, Sam had become very interested in her blue jello.

"So I take it you didn't know either?" Cameron asked.

"No, no! We knew! We were there!" Daniel replied quickly.

"Oh. Really?" Cameron asked.

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson and I witnessed the occasion," Teal'c stated.

"Wait, Sam, weren't you at General O'Neill's wedding?" Cameron asked.

At this point, Daniel was about to burst out laughing. Cameron Mitchell could be the most clueless person in the galaxy.

"Yeah, I was there," Sam confirmed.

"But Teal'c said-"

"I was at the wedding, Cam, believe me, I was there,"

Daniel was going to go crazy! And when he looked at Teal'c, he could tell the Jaffa was also amused. So they decided to have a little fun with SG-1's newest member. He just hoped Sam wouldn't hate him after they were through.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and support! You guys are amazing!

I'm so sorry about the long wait!

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

"So did you guys meet the General's wife before the wedding?" Cameron asked Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam had left the cafeteria a few minutes ago in quite a hurry. Something about making a phone call to the Pentagon.

"Yeah. A few times, you could say," Daniel replied. Teal'c arched an eyebrow at the man, silently telling him not to get too deep in this mess.

"So what's she like? I mean, I've met the General a few times and never really thought he'd be the type to settle down." Cameron stated.

"Uhhh… She's nice. Very beautiful," Daniel confirmed.

"Oh. I'd never thought Jack to be the trophy wife kind of man. Well, I suppose, now that's he's a Major General…."

Daniel just now realized it was possible he _had_ taken this joke just a _little_ to far.

"No, no! Nothing like that! She's also very smart! The two had uh… liked each other for a very long time before getting involved," Daniel quickly said.

Cameron glanced at Teal'c, who had been silently eating throughout the entire conversation.

"Teal'c don't you approve of General O'Neill getting married?" Cameron asked the silent Jaffa.

"Indeed I do, Colonel Mitchell. O'Neill has found much happiness in his marriage," Teal'c responded.

"I see," replied Cameron, obviously disappointed at the lack of information he was getting from the two men.

A few hours later, Cameron found himself outside Sam's lab. He still couldn't figure out why his team was being so secretive about the General's marriage. Did they not like his wife? Was the old SG-1 no longer friends? Cameron hoped he'd find out soon.

He walked into Sam's lab. It was surprisingly clean. Just a few pieces of technology lay scattered around on her worktable. She was furiously typing away at her laptop.

"Sam, I was wondering if you'd take a look at the list of possible planets for our mission next week with me in an hour or so?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry Cam, but as soon as I finish typing this report, I'm leaving the base for the night. How about tomorrow?" Sam replied without looking up from her computer.

"You're leaving? It's only 1700!" Cameron explain, shock obviously written on his face. Sam was always one to stay on the base for weeks at a time, late into the night working… Or so it was rumored. Ever since he had started at the SGC, he could only remember a few times when she'd obsessively stay at the mountain working.

"Exaclty. It's 1700, and I'm going home," Sam said as powered down her laptop and put it into her bag.

"But…"

"Cam, I have to go! I'm meeting someone. I don't want to be late!" Sam replied, heading out of her lab.

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow then at team night. Your house, right?" Cameron asked.

"Unless you've moved out of your ridiculously small apartment, yes," Sam replied as she walked briskly down the corridor.

Cameron was confused. Why was Sam in such a hurry to get off base? Who was she meeting?

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Thanks for reading! Reviews make me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome!

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Cameron Mitchell was stumped. He knew Sam had broken her engagement to a cop a few months before he arrived at the SGC. Daniel had told him not to mention it to her. Apparently the break-up wasn't something Sam liked talking about.

Now he knew! He'd ask Daniel! The doctor was such a gossip, and was incredibly close to Sam. Surely _he'd_ know what was going on with her!

Cameron briskly made his way to Daniel's messy lab. Books and rocks were strewn all over the place, covering every available surface, and some were even on the floor. Somehow he managed to locate Daniel behind a rather large book. The man was completely focused on whatever the thing was.

"Jackson, do you know if Sam has a boyfriend?" Cameron asked him. Daniel jumped, obviously he hadn't realized that he had company.

"No." Daniel's quick reply came.

Cameron pretended he didn't hear him, "Well you see, I was asking her if she wanted to go over a list of planets for our next mission with me and she declined. She said she was meeting someone."

"Why don't you just ask Sam, Cameron?" Daniel asked him, still engrossed in his work.

"I tried to. She just gave me a vague excuse," Cameron replied.

"I guess she'll let you know when she wants you to know then," Daniel replied, smirking as he answered.

"You know, don't you? Jackson, come on! Tell me!" he begged of the doctor.

"Cameron, you should really get some other habits than being to gossip of the SGC," Daniel said as he pushed Cameron out of his lab.

Sure. Doctor Jackson was one to talk. Cameron didn't care about his teammate's personal lives. He was just…. _curious_….

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

_Ding dong!_

"Jack, would you get that? The pizza money's by the vase on the table!" Sam called out from the bathroom.

"Sure," Jack said, flipping off the hockey game playing on the television. Oh, and how he loved that thing. He had talked Sam into buying a big screen plasma television. Sam didn't see the point, as she was hardly home, but he had wanted it, and she didn't care that much.

Jack opened up the front door, pizza money in hand. Expecting to find a greasy teenager at his door, he instead found the three men needed to eat the large number of pizzas that he had ordered.

He was greeted with manly hugs from Daniel and Teal'c. Cameron snapped into a sharp salute as soon as he caught sight of Jack.

"As you were, Mitchell," Jack said.

"Thank you General. I didn't realize you'd be here, Sir," Cameron replied, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, and needed to catch up with Daniel and Teal'c. Come on in Mitchell, you're letting all the cool air outside," Jack said casually.

"Yes sir!" Cameron replied as he stepped into Sam's house.

Cameron knew Sam had bought a new house when she had returned from Area 51 to work at the SGC. And this place was huge! It was two stories, and from the looks of it, had at least four bedrooms. Cameron didn't understand why she needed such a big house for just one person.

"Sir, I wanted to thank you for the use of your cabin last week. It was incredibly relaxing once the parasites were taken care of," Cameron said with a grin.

"No problem, Mitchell. I was going to spend the week up there with you and the rest of the team, but couldn't get away from work," Jack said,

Teal'c and Daniel had found their way into Sam's kitchen and had helped them selves to soft-drinks. Daniel tossed a can of soda to both Jack and Cameron, then joined Teal'c on the couch.

"Would've your wife had liked it if you spent a week at your cabin, Sir?" Cameron figured the General's wife would have preferred for the two to go together.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have minded if I spent the week there, Mitchell. Believe me." Jack replied.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Okay, so this wasn't the final chapter. Sorry!

Don't worry! I WILL finish this story. Otherwise, L.A. Doyle from GW might stalk me. 

And, if you haven't done so, check out her story on this site, entitled "Blue Eyes". It's fantastic and full of Sam/Jack goodness!

Thank you! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

So now L.A. Doyle really _is_ stalking me. She also talked me out of the "OMG, Sam's HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH GENERAL O'NEILL" thing I was possibly thinking about doing.

That would have been fun, but I still think it turned out nice.

And now, on with the final chapter!

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Not wanting to delve into his superior officer's business, Cameron let the issue drop. At that point, Sam entered the room.

"Daniel! Teal'c! Cameron! Glad you're here! Where's the pizza?" Sam asked.

"Should be here in a few minutes, Sam," Jack told her.

"Okay. Jack, would you toss me a diet soda?" Sam asked him as she walked towards the kitchen.

Jack tossed her a can of soda and Sam caught it with great ease. She then joined Teal'c and Daniel on the couch. Daniel had changed the channel to the History channel. Teal'c was searching through the collection of DVDs, probably trying to decide which Star Wars he was going to make the rest of them watch.

Jack came out of the kitchen sipping a beer.

"DANIEL! What channel did you change my television to? Is this what I think it is? We are not playing this game!" Jack yelled at Daniel, wrestling the remote out of his hands.

"What game, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"You know perfectly well. You turn on this... this HISTORY channel and yell at the people on the screen. For goodness sakes, we KNOW Ra isn't a god!"

"I don't do that Jack!" Daniel countered.

Sam interrupted, "Daniel, actually you do. Quite loudly."

"Teal'c?"

"You indeed make you opinions known to the rest of us, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c responded.

"Thanks for all the help, Teal'c."

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

As the night wore on, Cameron couldn't help but notice how close the members of the original SG-1 were. While he had gotten to be great friends with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, he noticed the three were extremely happy to be in General O'Neill's company.

Even Teal'c cracked a few smiles throughout the night. And Sam, well, she was extremely comfortable in the General's presence. Cameron had always known Sam to be a stickler for military protocol, but she sounded comfortable calling O'Neill "Jack".

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

As they were cleaning up from their dinner of pizza and salad, Teal'c had left for the living room. Daniel and Cameron quickly followed, hoping to talk to him out of watching Revenge of Sith, the preferred choice of Teal'c these days.

When Cameron arrived in the living room, he could already see Daniel arguing with Teal'c.

"I do not see why you disapprove of my favorite film, Daniel Jackson. If you wish, you may choose the individual episode." Teal'c said with a hard stare. Cameron actually thought it was the same look Teal'c had during a battle.

"Teal'c, maybe we should watch something other than Star Wars."

"Why would we watch something other than the Star Wars saga. It has been proven these are the best films in existence. Colonel Mitchell, do you not agree?"

Daniel looked at him. Teal'c looked at him harder. And more intimidatingly.

Teal'c won.

"Well Daniel, they _are_ classics…"

"Thanks a lot, Mitchell," sighed Daniel as Teal'c took out Return of the Jedi Back and put it into the DVD player.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

As Cameron followed Daniel and Teal'c to the family room, Sam turned to Jack.

"Don't you think it's a little mean for us to string him along, Jack?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

"Nah. Mitchell's a good guy."

"I know. I just don't want him to feel new. We were friends in Academy, but sort of drifted apart..." she said, her voice fading, as if regretting her actions.

"Sam, the reason you drifted away from Mitchell was because of the Stargate program. Which, I believe, brought us together. And you worry way too much."

"I worry too much? Mr. I-call-General-Landry-every-five-minutes-when-my-wife-misses-a-check-in?"

"Hey! That's just concern!" he said, faking hurt feelings.

"I never said I didn't like it, Jack. It's nice to know I'm missed." Sam said with a smile.

"Indeed you are, Mrs. O'Neill. Which reminds me, Henry was wondering if you would like to have lunch with him and Rachel Friday afternoon?"

"Is that before the Homeworld Security Ball you're being forced to attend?"

"It won't be so bad, as long as you're there."

"I'll be there. Any excuse to see my husband in his dress blues…"

"You got that right. Any excuse to see my wife in anything…. or nothing!"

"Keep dreaming, flyboy," replied Sam and she leaned forward and gave Jack a light kiss on the lips.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Cameron walked into kitchen to find Sam and General O'Neill deep in conversation. Not wanting to interrupt them, he cleared his throat.

They both jumped a bit, as if he startled them.

"Uh… Teal'c has the movie ready. I think it's Return of the Jedi…" said Mitchell, still a bit uncomfortable around the General.

"Daniel couldn't talk him out of it? Talk about a losing battle…" Jack said, shaking his head slightly.

As the three entered the family room they saw Teal'c sitting on 'his' chair, and Daniel sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey Spacemonkey, what'cha doin'?" Jack asked him.

"Looking at some pictures of your wedding. Cassie sent them to Sam." He replied.

Cameron knew who Cassie was. He, after all, had read all the mission reports. However, Cameron also knew that since losing Dr. Fraiser, the young woman had been living with Sam on long weekends, summers and holidays. Otherwise, she was living at the dorms at UCLA, majoring in Bio-Chemistry.

But the General's wedding? The secret no one would let him in on? He had to see this…

Cameron took a seat next to Daniel, and Jack sat on the other side of the doctor. Sam squeezed next to Jack.

He looked at the pictures. Cameron could see a smiling young woman in blue next to General O'Neill in dress blues, also smiling. The next few pictures showed Cassie with General George Hammond, who had retired over a year ago, with Teal'c, and with Daniel. Cameron wondered why there weren't any pictures of Sam in the pile. Didn't she say she was at the wedding?

He looked through more of the photos from the reception. Some were quite dark and fuzzy. At one point, Cameron could see a bit of fuzzy white, and assumed it to be General O'Neill's mysterious bride.

And then he saw it.

A clear picture of Cassie.

With Jack.

And his bride.

Who was Sam.

Sam? Sam? THEY WERE MARRIED? WHAT?

He looked up at Sam.

Seeing the look on Cameron's face, Sam could only guess which picture he had seen.

She just grinned.

By this time, Daniel had figured out what Cameron now knew. And he was laughing. Maybe it was because he couldn't hold his drinks, or maybe because he had started this ordeal.

"So you two are married?" Cameron asked in disbelief.

"Yup. So hands off Mitchell." Jack said as pulled Sam into his lap. She didn't seem to mind.

"So when you were still at the SGC…" Cameron wondered outloud.

Sam interrupted. "No. Shortly after I moved to Area 51 to help Cassie out. We weren't in the same command structure, so we took the opprounity and ran with it."

"Congratulations to you both. It looked to be a wonderful ceremony. Sam, you looked beautiful." Cameron said, still in shock over the situation.

"O'Neill now that Colonel Mitchell knows the current status of your and Samantha Carter's relationship, may we begin Episode Six?" Teal'c, who had been silent, finally spoke.

"You bet, Teal'c. The back-talking pirate finally gets the beautiful and smart princess." Jack said to no one in particular. However, he was staring at Sam.

Cameron grinned. He could tell they were in the process of adopting him into their tight-knit family. And as for his co-leader, he couldn't be happier for her.

And so, Cameron Mitchell wasn't (as) clueless anymore.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Please review! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you're a Sam/Jack shipper, please join us on the Gateworld thread. Gateworld (dot) net

Go over the forums, and under Characters/Relationships, find the Sam/Jack thread! We're nice people!


End file.
